gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Carmilla
Carmilla (カミーラ Kamīra) is a vampire and a member of Backbeard's army that appears in the 2018 anime adaptation. Appearance Carmilla is a vampire with pale white skin, pointy ears and red nails. She has long wavy, black hair that reaches her shoulder, her bangs part in the middle, where two strands separate from it, her eyes have yellow sclerae and red irises and she wears black lipstick. Her clothing consists of a dark blue cape with a red underside and white trim that reaches her waist, a matching one piece suit that slightly exposes her breasts, the sleeves and pants become loose as they reach the hands and feet, respectively and a pair of platform shoes that are a darker shade of blue. As the host of a movie screening, Carmilla's overall appearance is the same, minus her clothing. She replaces her cape with a dark blue blazer, a foulard around her neck and less extreme heeled footwear. Personality Carmilla is strategic, making her an efficient fighter capable of plotting cunning traps. She's also extremely loyal to Backbeard, a willing enforcer for his will. Carmilla is a sadistic and cunning temptress, attracted by young women and wishing to add them to her army of vampires, vocal about her pursuit. Her sadism becomes evident when facing Neko-Musume, who wishes to turn into her collared pet, taking delight in merciless beating her for refusing to submit. Carmilla is also fully able to lie and deceive when necessary, tempting her foes with promises she has no intention to uphold, and she's really vain, feeling unbridled anger when Neko-Musume calls her an "old lady". She is however loyal to her allies: when Backbeard is slain and she's forced to flee, she's shown using a recall stone for Victor Frankenstein, bringing him to safety with her. History Sixth Anime Western Yōkai Arc Episode 27: Carmilla stands besides Victor Frankenstein on top of the castle when Adél announces to Wolfgang that the strongest forces of Backbeard's army will go to Japan to invade the GeGeGe Forest, in an attempt to recover Agnès and the Ring of Arcana.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 27 Episode 28: Within the castle, she bathes in a pool of blood, exiting it as a flock of bats. She later gathers with the others as they prepare to head to Japan. After Adél's incendiary crystals detonate in the forest, she stands on a branch before turning into a flock of bats. She torments the yōkai of the forest, pestering them in the form of a bat swarm. She comments how weak and pathetic they are, surviving under the protection of their island country environment and declares that it will end that night. She informs Adél through her bat form that they have begun the slaughter and is instructed to do the clean up, she asks about Agnès, to which the latter informs that she will deal with her herself. However soon the Japanese yōkai gain the upper hand and beats her bat flock. She and the others praise the arrival of their master Backbeard, though Agnès activates the ring and causes a storm of energy to occur. Carmilla manages to evade the beams and approaches Adél on what to do, who tells her to inform the others that they are leaving.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 28 Episode 30: Acting without an apparent focus on the quest for the Ring of Arcana, but still empowered by Adél, Carmilla takes the identity of a female manager wishing to organize an Halloween Party for young girls with 3D Movies and sweets, hiring an unsuspecting Nezumi-Otoko as the ticket-taker. As soon as the theater gets to full capacity, she moves it in a different dimension by using one of Adél's gems, trapping several young Japanese women and girls, including Mana and Neko-Musume, inside. She then converts one of the young girls, who proceeds to convert the rest of the attendees and tries to get Neko-Musume and Mana under her thrall, expressing loudly her appreciation for the beauty of Japanese girls. Neko-Musume and Mana manage to flee the ambush, but unable to leave the theater they seek to confront Carmilla. Neko-Musume finally finds her in a secret room inside a mirror, but she's unable to win. Instead, she keeps her occupied in time for Kitarō and Agnès for using their combined powers to break in the theater and vanquish Carmilla, who swears revenge.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 30 Episode 34: Carmilla cons Nezumi-Otoko into getting the whole GeGeGe Forest hate Agnès and drive her away, convincing him that if he obeys Backbeard would release the Kitarō Family he took as hostages and set his sights away from Japan. She later cruelly taunts Nezumi-Otoko, claiming that Backbeard wouldn't have shown any mercy towards the young witch and his friends, no matter what he did and that they'll all have to suffer. This spurs Nezumi-Otoko to rebel, forcing her to submit by the means of a nauseating fart.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 34 Episode 35: Upon tracking the Ring of Arcana in Chōfu, under Mana's possession, Backbeard orders Adél to summon her followers: Carmilla is one of those attending the summon along with Wolfgang and Victor Frankenstein.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 35 Episode 36: Carmilla is sent to pursue and capture Mana, stripping her of the Ring of Arcana to enact the Brigadoon Project. When she tries to cut off Mana's ring finger to steal the ring, she's attacked by Neko-Musume, who taunts her calling her repeatedly an old lady.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 36 Episode 37: Carmilla and Neko-Musume keep fighting with their claws during the whole Brigadoon Project, with Carmilla starting to gain the upper hand: however, as soon as Kitarō slays Backbeard, she is forced to flee and uses a recall stone to bring Victor with her to an unknown place.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 37 Four Generals of Jigoku Arc Sometime after the defeat of Backbeard, Carmilla ordered vampiric yōkai including La Seine around the world to gather human blood to resurrect Backbeard.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 57 Final Chapter: Nurarihyon Arc Later, Carmilla infiltrated Japan on Halloween to gather more human blood by disguising herself as a human woman wearing a vampire costume. By morning she has gathered enough blood to fill a barrel, she remarks about her haul and soon with just a little more blood, Backbeard will be resurrected.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018) Series 6 Episode 79 Abilities Blood Empowerment: As a vampire, Carmilla is empowered by blood and her ability to convert others into vampires requires her to bite their necks and drain some blood. Bat Transformation: Carmilla is able to turn herself into a flock of bats, thus becoming able to fly, dodge enemies or move unseen. A single bat of the flock retains the ability to speak and reason, basically becoming a smaller version of Carmilla herself. As long as she is aware of an attack directed to her, she can evade every direct hit by transforming, but can still be taken off guard. Immortality: As a vampire, Carmilla does not age and has enhanced strength and stamina. A direct hit to her heart, the usual way to slay a vampire, instead leaves her weakened, turning her body into dust as it crumbles, forcing her to take on the form of a lesser bat and flee. Hypnotic Vision: Carmilla can hypnotize her victims to fall in a trance by eye contact, while doing so her irises glow. Vampire Conversion: Carmilla is able to place her victims, usually young women and girls, in a trance with her hypnotic eyes and by sucking their blood, she can turn them into vampires under her command. Those transformed are able to convert other people into vampires, having enhanced physical attributes but devoid of free will and the ability of independent thoughts. Defeating Carmilla causes her victim to return to normal. Half-yōkai such as Nezumi-Otoko are similarly affected and it is inferred full blooded yōkai can be affected too, as Carmilla planned to convert Neko-Musume to be her personal pet. Claws: Carmilla is able to turn her fingernails into long sharp claws, similar to the ones of Neko-Musume, fighting her on even ground. Magic stones: Like the other, Carmilla uses the magic stones of Adél. *'Dimensional shift stone': By squeezing an indigo stone Carmilla was able to shift a whole theater in a parallel dimension, surrounded by a limitless void. Those trapped inside are unable to escape to the outside world on their own. From the outside, the building utterly vanished, with Agnès' magic could only get a translucent outline of it to appear. Furthermore, the gem is strengthened by Adél's seal, blocking Agnès's magic from opening a portal without foreign powers mingled to her own. *'Teleportation stone': Upon Backbeard's defeat, Carmilla used a teleportation stone to retreat. *'Recall stone': She also used a recall stone to bring Victor along with her as she escapes. Mirror Pocket Dimension: Carmilla was able to use a mirror that contained a pocket dimension, that mirrors the outside and is able to become a dark void by her command. Others can enter the pocket dimension, simply by walking though the mirror. Legend Carmilla's name is a very likely a reference to the legend of the first female vampire, Carmilla of the novel of the same name by Sheridan Le Fanu. As the Carmilla of the original lore, she's an ageless vampire noblewoman attracted to young women and wishing to put them under her thrall. Also, while a stake through her heart, followed by decapitation, is shown as the way to kill Carmilla in the original novel, a direct hit through her heart greatly weakens her, forcing her to escape incapacitated to act. In a possible homage to the Sheridan Le Fanu's collection including the original Carmilla novel, named In a Glass Darkly, Carmilla is able to use mirrors to move in a different, reversed dimension and hide from her enemies. References Navigation pt-br:Carmilla Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Yōkai Category:Vampires Category:Western Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Human-like Yōkai